


In a few words … or some more

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was hat der Rücktritt eines Weltmeisters mit einem Scrabblebrett zu tun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a few words … or some more

In a few words … or some more

Lange hatte ich mich mit Rune schwer getan.  
Bis ich im letzten Sommer sah, wie er ein hyperaktives, flatterndes und Apfelschorle hassendes Küken beruhigte ... Bis ich ihn lächeln sah ... 

Tja, es war schwierig und am liebsten habe ich Rune und Velta noch immer als meine russischen Auftragskiller im norwegischen Zeugenschutzprogramm.

Farvel og takk for alt

In a few words … or some more  
Alex hatte die Tradition damals begründet.  
Unabsichtlich, wie so Vieles, was der Trainer angeregt hatte, schlug der Vorschlag, der wenn man genauer hingehört hatte, doch eher nach einem Befehl geklungen hatte, den Alex ihnen nach einem Interview gemacht hatte und erst vehement abgelehnt wurde, langsam Wurzeln. Tom war der Erste gewesen, der zu einem ihrer Treffen nicht nur eine Flasche Wodka, sondern auch ein Scrabblebrett mitgebracht gehabt hatte. „Wie spielen mit englischen Wörtern.“, hatte Tom mit einem Seitenblick auf den stillen Rune, dessen Wangen sich bei dem Hinweis gerötet hatten und auf Fanni, der protestierend die Backen aufgeblasen hatten, gesagt und keine Widerrede gelten lassen, „Wie sagte Alex? Euer Englisch ist katastrophal! Aber kleinen Moment noch ...“ Zur Verwunderung beider Athleten, die ihre Sprachkenntnisse trainieren sollten, angelte Tom nach seinem Helm und deutete auf das sichtlich verärgerte, sich nur mühsam beherrschende und nun förmlich vor Wut glühende Küken, „Sicherheit geht vor.“

Rune hatte angestrengt auf das Spielfeld gestarrt und sich merklich bemüht, auch wenn es ihm sichtlich schwer gefallen war, die Buchstaben zu Worten zu ordnen und Punkt für Punkt zu sammeln. Erst waren es auch nur kurze Worte und wenige Punkte gewesen. ‚To‘, ‚made‘, ‚go‘ und andere, aber Tom hatte ihm, egal wie wenig Buchstaben es auch waren, jedes Mal zugenickt. Und langsam hatte Rune sich auch an immer längere Wörter getraut: ‚circus‘, ‚table‘, ‚hamster‘ und schließlich das lange und Punkte bringende ‚impossible‘, das ihn nun doch erstaunlich nahe an Toms Punktzahl heranbrachte.

Fanni hingegen hatte den ganzen Abend über weiterhin geschmollt und sich eher an seinem Wodkaglas, das Tom immer wieder ungefragt nachgefüllt hatte, festgehalten gehabt. Er hatte schließlich, als selbst seinem alkoholbenebelten Verstand irgendwann klar wurde, dass er haushoch zu verlieren drohte, dem Spielbrett einen wütenden Tritt versetzt und war mit den Türen knallend hinausgestürmt. Rune hatte sich die schmerzende Stirn, wo ihn einige der Buchstabenplättchen getroffen hatte, gerieben, während Tom nur grinsend gegen seinen Helm geklopft und nach der Spielanleitung getastete hatte. „Helmpflicht beim Spiel mit Anders Fannemel.“, hatte Tom damals eilig auf das Faltblatt gekritzelt und Rune hatte gelächelt.

Dennoch war das Spielbrett immer wieder aufgetaucht, obwohl sowohl Tom, als auch Alexander schworen, dass sie es nicht eingepackt hätten. Es begleitete sie durch die Welt, tauchte in den verschiedensten Taschen auf und fand immer wieder seinen Weg zu Fanni und Rune, die daraufhin einen genervten Blick wechselten, bevor Fanni schnaubend danach griff. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand lächelte man darüber, wie Anders das angeblich verhasste Spielbrett dann besitzergreifend gegen die Brust zu drücken pflegte, während er gleichzeitig ohne hinzusehen, nach Runes Hand tastete und den Größeren mit sich zog. Erst, wenn die beiden außer Sichtweite waren, erst dann lachte man.  
Und so ging es Jahr für Jahr. Und obgleich das Spielbrett schließlich sichtlich mitgenommen wirkte, schlugen beide Athleten Alexanders Angebot ihnen ein neues Spiel zu kaufen, vehement, beinahe schon beleidigt aus und besserten ihr Spiel aus.

Nach dem Interview zu seinem, wahrscheinlich nur alle anderen überraschenden Rücktritt, hatte Rune sich in seiner Wohnung verbarrikadiert. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, Türklingel war ausgestellt und auch das Handy war aus, ebenso das Festnetz. Selbst der Laptop und das Tablet lagen zusammen unter einem von Marthes hellgrünen Couchkissen hinter Rune, der zusammengesunken vor der Couch auf dem Boden saß, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Es war nicht das erste Mal heute, aber bisher hatte der Weltmeister niemandem aufgemacht. Er fuhr sich genervt durch die langen, strohig, blonden Haare, vergrub sein Gesicht dann erneut in seinen Händen und hoffte, dass auch diese Person, wie alle Anderen zuvor, irgendwann aufgeben würde.  
Das Klopfen verstummte schließlich wirklich und Rune, der vor Erleichterung erst einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, sackte erschöpft zusammen. Seine blonden Haare ergossen sich, als er sich nun abgespannt zurücklehnte, über die helle Couch und er schloss müde die Augen.  
„Rune!“, nach nur zwei Minuten Ruhe klopfte es erneut. Dieses Mal allerdings nicht mehr an der Vordertür, sondern viel näher, an der, durch eine Jalousie abgesicherte, Terrassentür. Stöhnend legte Rune den Arm über die brennenden Augen und lauschte auf die wohlbekannte, langsam schon etwas verzweifelt klingende Stimme, „Rune! Komm, mach auf! Bitte!“

Fanni.  
Nun der Letzte vom goldenen Quartett.  
Und auch jemand, den Rune nun nicht sehen wollte.

„Rune, bitte … Ich kann den ganzen Tag hier sitzen ...“, Anders klopfte gegen die graue Jalousie und versuchte durch die wenigen Schlitze ins Innere zu spähen, „Ich weiß, dass du da bist … Marthe hat es mir gesagt!“ Bei der Erwähnung seiner Verlobten zuckte Rune zusammen und quälte sich schließlich doch noch auf die Beine. „Was?“, er lehnte sich, von dem ganzen Rummel, der beinahe schlimmer zu sein schien, als damals nach dem Titelgewinn, erschöpft gegen die Terrassentür und sah undeutlich durch die Schlitze die schmale Gestalt des Weltrekordhalters, „Was willst du?“ Anders hielt etwas hoch, drückte es gegen die Jalousie und Rune lächelte, als er die alte, oftmals geklebte und eselsohrige, grüne Schachtel erkannte, „Jetzt?“ „Warum nicht?“, Anders ließ das Spiel sinken und wartete ab, „Du hast ja nun nichts zu tun ...“

Mit Runes kräftigen Zügen hob die Jalousie sich schnell und kaum hatte Rune, der in der plötzlichen Helligkeit noch hilflos blinzelte, die gläserne Terrassentür geöffnet, drängte sich Anders in das wohlbekannte Wohnzimmer, „Hast du deinen Helm hier?“ Verwirrt blinzelnd sah Rune dem Kleineren, der bereits die zierliche Deko recht achtlos vom Couchtisch gefegt hatte, für einen Moment zu, bevor er dann lachte, „Aber natürlich.“ „Gut, wir wollen ja nicht gegen die Regeln verstoßen ...“, die vertrauten Geräusche, als Anders wie selbstverständlich das alte Spielbrett aufbaute, das Wörterbuch, das Clas ihn irgendwann, da sie lautstark über Wörter zu streiten gepflegt hatten, geschenkt hatte, neben das Spiel legte und schließlich auch noch die Buchstabensteinchen gegeneinander klackten, als Anders sie in den kleinen, in den Jahren abgegriffenen Samtbeutel schüttete, rissen Rune erneut aus seinen Gedanken. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Anders, verließ er kurz das Zimmer, um seinen Helm zu holen und als er zurückkam, hielt der Jüngere ihm den schwarzen Beutel entgegen, „Du darfst anfangen ...“  
Sieben Buchstabensteinchen aussuchen, wie so oft schon und doch ließ Rune die abgegriffenen, vertrauten Spielsteinchen dieses Mal immer wieder durch seine Finger gleiten. Anders beobachtete ihn amüsiert, schwieg aber weiterhin und nahm schließlich, als Rune endlich seine Wahl getroffen hatte, den Beutel stumm entgegen.  
„I“, Rune betrachtete seine Buchstaben und seine langen Finger schoben die Plättchen immer wieder in neue Muster, bis er das ‚I‘ schließlich seufzend auf das Spielfeld schob, „I … Ich.“ „will ...“, fast ohne zu Zögern schob Anders drei Spielsteinchen auf das Feld und musterte Rune, der seufzend passen musste und ergeben die Hände hob. Anders schob stumm weitere Buchstaben auf das Spielfeld, biss sich unsicher auf die Lippen und las schließlich leise, den gebildeten Satz, der wohl gegen jede Regel verstieß, vor, „I will miss u.“  
„Fa ...“, Runes Stimme war deutlich belegt und er räusperte sich mehrfach, bevor er den oft benutzten Spitznamen rau hervorbrachte, „Fanni ...“ Stur starrte der Kleinere auf das Spielfeld, aber seine Wangen schimmerten feucht und als schließlich eine Träne lautlos auf das Spielfeld fiel, erhob Rune sich und zog den Jüngeren in seine Arme, „Fanni ...“ „Bitte nicht …“, Anders schüttelte störrisch den Kopf, aber obwohl er um seine Fassung kämpfte, verkrampften seine Finger sich fester in Runes Shirt, „Ich werde dich vermissen.“ „Ich dich auch.“, die große Hand strich sanft über den Rücken und schließlich, nachdem Anders sich Minuten später endlich beruhigt zu haben schien, sah der Jüngere mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf, „Immerhin brauchst du den Helm nun nicht mehr.“ Ohne Anders loszulassen, griff Rune nach der Spielanleitung, „Weißt du … Dort an der Wand hat immer ein Bild gefehlt ...“

„Warum hängt da eine Spielanleitung …?“, spät am Abend runzelte Marthe die Stirn und betrachtete kurz ihren Verlobten, der nach dem nervenaufreibenden Tag erstaunlich ruhig auf der Couch saß, bevor sie näher an den neuen, goldenen Rahmen trat, „Scrabble?“ Ihre blauen Augen flogen verwirrt über die Anleitung, aber als sie schließlich Toms Gekritzel entdeckte, lächelte sie, „Sie passt gut dahin.“


End file.
